Return To Innocence: how it all began
by nescienx
Summary: Draco had a little secret he wanted to dispose of one night, but Harry happened to chance upon him. Incidentally, a potion fell between them. It's side effects were unknown, but when Harry woke up, a surprise awaited. Fifth year mayhem has just begun!
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimer applies: that I do not own the characters, but JRK does. The story, however, is mine! I've not been reading many non-slash fics, and the fics I've read don't have this kind of plot, so I solemnly swear that I did not steal anyone's ideas.

---------------------------------------

Return To Innocence  
Chapter 1 - How it all began

"Argh! I can't find it! It's nowhere to be found! Oh gods, I think I really handed it in with my Potions report!" Harry Potter threw himself onto his bed, hugging his pillow to his face. "What should I do? I hope he doesn't see it."

"Maybe you'll get good grade for it," Ron grinned. 

Harry sat upright and looked at his best friend. "You don't give good grades to someone who makes a horrible sketch of you."

"What did you draw?"

"Snape with fangs, sharp ones…" Ron's eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "And.. added a Hitler moustache."

"You're in real trouble," Ron said, in between laughs. Someone stirred on a nearby bed and groaned in frustration about wanting sleep. The redhead eventually stopped laughing.

"And you're a real friend." Harry threw his pillow at his friend before getting off his bed to open his trunk. He pulled out a silvery cloak. He donned the cloak and disappeared into thin air.

"Where are you going?"

"To Snape's office," Harry said as a matter-of-factly. He could almost hear Ron's jaw drop to the ground as he walked out.

"At this hour?!"

***

Harry wished for his Marauder's Map. He wondered what Barty Crouch did with it and where it was now. He sighed. The night air was chilly and the halls were empty. He froze when something went past him and he realised it was Peeves, probably up to some mischief again. He reminded himself to continue down to the dungeons and that he was invisible. He wished Ron were with him.

In fact, Ron had wanted to go with him, but Harry pointed out that they had grown and both of them would not be fully covered by the Invisibility Cloak. 

However, Harry could have sworn he heard his best friend let out a sigh of relief when he left the room. It seemed that Ron didn't really want to go after all. You can't really blame Ron though, he thought, it's your fault that you handed in the picture.

Harry approached the door to Snape's office and turned the knob. The door was locked. Well, of course it would be locked, he thought to himself. It was Snape's office after all, and given the antics of pranksters like the Weasley twins, all the more reason there was for it to be locked. 

Finding the Invisibility Cloak a bit of a hindrance, Harry looked around cautiously before removing the cloak. He stuffed it into his robes. Now, if only he remembered what Fred and George taught him and Ron about sneaking into Snape's office…

Someone cleared his throat behind Harry.

A lump formed in Harry Potter's throat.

"Potter, I trust that you're beyond the age of sleepwalking," the familiar, crisp voice made Harry cringe inside.

"Uhm…" Harry turned around, feeling a little apprehensive. He swallowed the lump as he glanced at the stern face, whose eyes bore him down and made him feel like he was six, not sixteen. He tried holding his head up, but his eyes found the floor extremely tempting to look at. What could he tell Snape? That he came out for a night walk? In the dungeons? Definitely not. That he was lost? Even though he's been in this school for a few years? The Professor would most certainly not believe him, given his dislike for the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Snape folded his arms. He looked at Harry and sighed inwardly. There was no point in chastising the boy and launching himself into a verbal argument with him. He was not in the mood to give a long lecture on it, but for the boy's sake - which made it the umpteenth time that he had to look out for Potter's back given the boy's inability to look after himself - it appeared that he had to say something.

"It seems to me that either you have a bad habit of wandering around the school in the dead of the night or the Weasley twins' mischief has rubbed off on you. Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape drawled. "Go back to your room, Potter, before I change my mind and give you a week's detention. I won't be as kind today if I ever catch you out of your room at night again."

So, being most un-Snapely, he dismissed him without asking for an explanation. Harry stood there, expecting more. "Well?" Snape folded his arms.

"Uh, night," Harry said without thinking as he considered his luck and scooted back to the dormitory. 

***

Once he was in the privacy of his office, Snape sat at his desk, kneading his forehead with his fingers. The Dark Mark was itching in his arm but he tried to ignore it.

The Dark Mark, with all its intricacy, was like a haunting blemish that constantly reminded him of the peril that came with it. He was a follower of Voldemort-- a _Death Eater_. He never regretted his decision to side with Dumbledore in the war against He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named, even though he knew his decision would keep him on his toes all the time. If he did not act the flagitious Death-Eater he should be well enough; but any gesture, no matter how small, might very well lead him to his grave. Perhaps hours under the Cruciatus Curse before the final Unforgivable Curse -- the Avada Kevadra, also known as the Killing Curse.

The door creaked open. "I thought I might find you here," Dumbledore said as he entered the office. "You should be resting in your private chambers, not here."

"My office feels more comforting to me right now, thank you," Snape murmured as he leaned against his chair. "And I think you should curb the _boy_ on a leash-- I just caught him prowling just outside _my_ office."

"Harry?"

"Who else?"

"A little active -- like someone we used to know, isn't he?" Dumbledore took a jar of newts off from one shelf and examined it.

Snape snorted, "I believe 'rambunctious' fits the bill perfectly."

There was a brief moment of silence before Dumbledore returned the jar to the shelf. "Severus," the headmaster said as he sat down in a chair opposite Snape, looking at him seriously in the eye. "There's something I thought I should inform you about."

Snape noted the change of tone in Dumbledore's voice, and felt the atmosphere grow heavier. "What is it?"

***

_Night?_ Oh sure, trust myself to come up with that after Snape, _Snape!_, of all people, caught me outside his office.

The Boy Who Lived was tossing and turning on his bed. His roommates were all already dozing and dreaming. Even Ron, who was pressing him to hear what happened earlier, was probably well in dreamland by now. Ron had been unconvinced by Snape's abrupt dismissal, although Dumbledore had claimed that Snape, a Death Eater, was on their side. Ron doubted the idea of the "greasy ol' git" as an ally. But Harry figured that you couldn't blame Ron for the hell he suffered in Potions class, though 'hell' would be a more appropriate term for Neville Longbottom or himself to say, given Snape's unhidden contempt for the two who ever so often disrupted his classes-- without the intention to do so, however unintentional it was.

Snape seemed neither to suspect him of breaking into his office nor appeared to have seen his little doodle, but then again, how can one read the Potions Master's mind when he only had one expression? Probably, the only time he didn't wear the icy, leering mask was when he was asleep. And about sleep… Harry pounded his fists against the bed and pushed his face into his pillow. After a while, deciding that he needed air, he turned to lie on his back.

Ever since the surprise meeting between him and Voldemort last year, Harry had been feeling less at ease than his first four years at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. He unconsciously fingered the lightning-shaped scar, which linked him to the very one that tried killing him. The scar was never really made by Voldemort, but just the resultant effect of love and hatred. Voldemort, who took the lives of his parents and others in cold blood, had used the same curse to kill Cedric Diggory right before his eyes. 

Cedric, the compassionate Hufflepuff, who had not had the chance to run at all. There was just the flash of green light and he was gone. Harry closed his eyes and pushed those memories away. He needed sleep.

Then he tossed and turned. He curled into a ball. He tried lying on his sides. He tried counting sheep but gave up when other thoughts invaded his mind. It seemed that sleep was avoiding him. He reached for his spectacles and his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_" as he put on his spectacles. The wand gave a small glow of light. He looked at his watch. 12.43am.

He moved towards the window and looked out and up. The waxing moon glowed hazily behind the wispy clouds, and the stars spread out across the sky like carelessly strewn diamonds. Below the sky, the silhouette of the trees in the far-off distance (the Forbidden Forest swayed gently, which meant that there must be a breeze). It would be lovely to go out for a walk now… even though it was extremely early in the morning… even though he'd be in greater trouble if Snape caught him out there.

Outside looked alluring. Moon in the sky, bright stars, night breeze, and on the ground below, a reflection of the moon. No, wait a minute, Harry blinked, that was not a reflection-- it was someone near the base of the tower. Someone with light blonde hair, appearing silvery under the glow of the moonlight. There was only one student he knew with that hair colour-- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. What's he doing at the base of the tower? Since he wasn't able to sleep, there would be no harm in finding that out.

Harry put on his robes and left the dormitory again.

"Why Harry, it's your second time out again," The Fat Lady in the portrait said as he hurried downstairs. 

"I know."

***

Draco Malfoy knelt on his knees as he placed the furry creature in his arms to the floor. "There you go," he said wryly. "You nearly got me into trouble a couple of times, you know." 

The puffskein purred.

"Well, now that you're healed, I guess I'll leave you here." Draco nudged the puffskein away from him, but the creature flashed out its tongue and licked Draco's hand instead. "Hey!" He frowned, but didn't take his hand away. The furry creature lay on the grass, and started to clean itself. Draco stood up, but felt slightly reluctant to leave.

The puffskein had been with him for three days, since Friday, when he found it wounded near the Quidditch pitch after the Slytherins' training. It had apparently been struck by a bludger, yet --for the small creature-- which was about the size of a common cat, was lucky not to be struck in the head. He had a soft spot for creatures like this once, but hardened his heart because of his father, who believed that boys should not have soft hearts. It licked him as he examined it, and suddenly he felt that he should at least help to heal the creature. Madam Pomfrey was out of the question, because firstly, she treated people, not animals, and secondly, if other students got wind of this, his reputation would be tarnished. Draco sighed. The stress of being the hottest Slytherin could be overwhelming at times. So he had had to sneak the puffskein to his dormitory, hide it in a perforated box under his bed and cast a silencing charm on it. Over the past two days, he had been making a mild healing potion for the creature.

The puffskein stopped cleaning itself and perked its head upwards, looking around and gazed curiously at something. Draco followed the gaze to a row of bushes by the tower.

"Who's there?" the Slytherin said tentatively.

_Blown!_ Keep still, Harry. Harry kept still. Oh come on, he's just Malfoy. It's not like he's going to lecture you or something, he breathe in deeply and walked towards Draco. "It's just me. What are you doing here?" He glanced at the puffskein, which was now regarding him with interest.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Draco folded his arms. "Taking a whiff of the night air, that's what I'm doing."

Harry sat by the puffskein, which was now sniffing him curiously. He scratched the creature's head. "I didn't know you had a pet, Malfoy."

The Slytherin tried his best to look irritated, so that Harry Potter would remember who he was talking to and go away. "It is not mine. It's just a stray." Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to hear him at all, so Draco just walked away. Harry looked at Draco's back, while the puffskein immediately rolled over and starting trailing the other student.

Harry got up and brushed the dirt off his robes. He was quite surprised that the furball seemed to like Draco. Heck, he was even surprise that any creature would, because he was Draco Malfoy. Wasn't he supposed to be not likable?

"Oh quit following me, you.. you puffskein!" An exasperated Draco pointed at the ground. "See here, stay. Stay!"

Harry eyed the whole scene with amusement. However cold and malicious Draco had acted for the past five years, Harry gathered, it was just an exterior -- a facade. "You didn't give it a name?" Harry grinned.

"Oh, sod off, Potter!"

Harry's grin widened. "What's wrong with it following you around?"

"Which part of 'sod off' did you not understand?" Draco glared at him, as the puffskein rubbed against his leg. "Oh, go away!" He snapped at the purring creature.

"It's not going to go away-"

A sudden series of hooting interrupted Harry. Both of them looked upwards, only to see a tawny barn owl, clinging onto a package and flying erratically above them. They could hear a familiar poltergeist cackling inside the building. Obviously, Peeves must have frightened the owl out of the building.

"That your owl, Malfoy?" 

"No," Draco said irritably. "My owl looks far better than that."

The poor, frightened owl dropped the package. "Oh," Harry whispered softly as he and Draco watched the package drop to the ground, while the puffskein took a new interest in chasing after the barn owl.

The package crashed to the ground; the brown wrapping was blown to pieces; fragile glass within the packaging cracked and spurted its contents everywhere, especially at the two Hogwarts students standing nearby. Harry and Draco, who were surprised by the fountain-like spewing, barely had the chance to shield themselves or move away from it. The spewing stopped as immediately as it occurred. Harry and Draco stared at what was left of the package -- broken bits of glass and splotches of sea green liquid on the grass.

Harry used the back of his sleeve to clean his face and as he did so, he thought he saw the grass, where the liquid fell upon, disappear from the corner of his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking at Draco. "Did you see that?" He pointed at the patches of brown soil as Draco wiped the splotches off his clothes with undisguised disgust.

"See what?" The Slytherin muttered agitatedly.

"The grass that were in contact with the potion disappeared."

Draco frowned thoughtfully at the brown patches of soil. He then lifted his hands to examine the green stains and sniffed cautiously at it. It smelt faintly of fresh mint, but otherwise, he couldn't identify the potion nor decide if it was harmful. But since they were still standing here, with no apparent side effects, it might just probably be nothing more than some drink. Harry shuffled his feet, also unable to name the potion. He added a mental reminder to ask Hermione about it later. Draco abruptly walked away, without a word, towards the entrance into the school.

"Do you recognise the potion?" Harry called out to Draco.

Draco turned, folding his arms. "Famous Potter is actually asking a Malfoy if he recognises a potion?" He replied dryly. "Just because I didn't do anything to you outside there, doesn't mean that I've forgotten about a little score I have to settle between us. Go figure it out yourself." He turned back and walked through the entrance.

Harry mumbled angrily to himself, but with the intention of making it just about barely audible to Draco as he walked in after the latter, "If you don't know what is it, you didn't have to change the topic."

"I heard that, you prat."

"Whatever." Harry added, "You brat."

Draco turned again, and pointed his wand threateningly at Harry. Somewhere nearby, the sound of echoing footsteps, probably Filch, reached them. They glowered at each other for a while before they grudgingly acknowledged a temporary truce. "We'll settle this later, Potter." Draco withdrew his wand, stepped back and headed off in the direction of the dungeons while Harry stealthily made his way to the tower. Harry yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted, as he hurried to the seventh floor, murmured "Waffle Toes" to the Fat Lady, slipped into his dorm and under his covers.

***

Morning had broken. The rays of the morning sun streamed through the windows. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had already left the dormitory. Neville, who had realised earlier that his toad was missing, finally found it under Ron's bed. "I think you should wake Harry up," Neville said as he grabbed his robes and left in a hurry, banging the door.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys go first, leave the morning call to me," Ron grumbled to no one in particular while putting on his shoes. He glanced at Harry's bed but he could only see the mess of black hair on the pillows with the rest of him under the blankets. "Hey Harry, it's going to be breakfast soon, wake up, mate!" 

He pulled the blanket off the curled up, sleeping figure, only to reveal a boy lying on Harry's bed. "Okay, there's something very wrong here," the redhead gulped as he realised the boy looked very much like Harry himself, only a smaller version, complete with the trademark lightning scar.

  
*To be continued.*  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Very much thanks to Wynter, Pastles for supporting me and the lovely beta readers Sagittaire and Aleathiel for doing a wonderful job of... beta-ing! =) what else? Thanks you guys, I feel very much encouraged.  
  
Credits to Wynter for the "the stress of being the hottest Slytherin could be overwhelming at times". Heh. And to her for suggesting they become ickle, huggable kids.  
  
You can also find this schnoogle.com or at http://ii.random-wish.net once I get a fic archive up there, that is. 


	2. potion of youth

Return to Innocence  
Chapter 2 - Potion of Youth

  


Ronald Weasley stood by the bed, unable to believe that the boy dozing on it was his best friend. He shook the sleeping form tentatively. "Harry?"

The boy stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. He rolled over and yawned. "It's morning already?"

Ron choked, "Harry?"

"Ron? What? Why are you…," Harry froze, noting that his voice had gone a few pitches higher. He sat up immediately and looked at his body and his suddenly oversized clothes. His mind whirred and he recalled the previous night's event. "Oh, God."

"Bloody wicked, Harry. What did you do-"

A rapid series of knocks on the door interrupted the both of them. "Ron? Harry? Are you two taking up permanent residence in there?" Hermione's impatient voice drifted through the door.

"At least we have Hermione-- she should know what to do," Ron commented as he went to let Hermione in.

"She should know what to do what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny, who was standing next to her, peered in from the doorway. "- Come up with a solution to another mischief you…" She trailed off when she saw the child form of Harry Potter on his bed. Both girls widened their eyes, disbelievingly, and spoke in unison. "Harry?!"

Harry waved weakly. "Yes, it's me."

The brunette walked over to Harry's bed, her mouth agape, and gave the boy a poke in the ribs. "What happened to you?" 

"My guess was Snape," said Ron as Harry yelped in pain.

"No, it wasn't him," Harry shook his head. "It was after that. I think this has something to do with a mixture that fell on me and Malfoy this early morning, but it's so strange, we were quite alright then."

"Malfoy?" The redhead spluttered as if the name disapproved with his tongue. "That ferret did this?"

"No, erm.. he just happened to be there when it happened-"

"Did I already say that he was bad luck?"

"Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but I'd like to say something. I don't like Slytherins and I'm going to take a stand and say they're not good."

Hermione sighed again, in exasperation, while Ginny approached the trio shyly. Harry raised his hand to adjust his spectacles, only to find that he didn't have it on. _I don't need specs?_

Ginny looked at her watch. "Maybe we should tell a professor about this?" She looked at Hermione, who looked at the now reduced Harry.

"The professors should be in the Great Hall by now-" 

"I can't go around the school like this!" Harry exclaimed.

"- Well, just put on your invisibility cloak and follow us. We'll have to tell Professor McGonagall about this, at least she'll know what to do. Oh, do stop sitting there, and get moving, Harry. I can't _afford_ to be late for my lessons at the third week of the term."

***

Professor Snape stared into the mirror, examined his reflection and adjusted his robes. He glared at his reflection and his image glared back. He smirked. Everything was perfect-- he was ready to strike terror into the hearts of his students. Namely, Potter.

After that little chat with Dumbledore in his office, he had needed to get pre-occupied with something to take his mind of matters for a while and he happened to remember the Potions reports he had collected from the fifth year students that day. So he sifted his desk for the reports to grade, and incidentally, picked up Potter's work. Flipping through the report halfway, a slip of paper fell out. He studied the sketch on the loose sheet for a while, and went back to grading the insolent brat's work, not amused.

He walked out of his room and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't really hungry at all, having no appetite like on most days when he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He supposed he could do with more sleep instead of food, but he doubted that he would be able to sleep, given the opportunity. At least he had some Rejuvenating Draughts in his stores to perk up his energy, though he knew very well that constant reliance on the potion will be detrimental to his health in the long run.

While on his way to the Great Hall, he spotted a redhead in the coming down from a flight of stairs in the distance. Snape calculated that the probability of the redhead being a Weasley was significantly large, if not very. And not so far ahead of the boy was a female student with dark brown hair, most presumably, Granger. If he continued looking around them, he should be able to see someone with black, unkempt hair -- Potter. But he didn't. When he entered the Great Hall, he also noted that Potter was not in there either.

_Late? Without his friends?_ Snape thought in suspicion to himself as he sat down on his chair. He saw Hermione Granger converse with Ronald and Ginny Weasley briefly. Harry Potter was still nowhere in sight. The youngest Weasley headed to the Gryffindor table while Granger and the other Weasley made their way to the High Table. Snape raised an eyebrow as Granger approached Minerva McGonagall.

_What trouble did Potter get into now? Hopefully one that will cut points from his house-_

"Professor Snape, sir?" that came most suddenly and unexpectedly, directed his attention to two students standing before him- Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yes, what?" He demanded.

Goyle stammered, "Th- There's something wrong with Draco today and he cannot come down for breakfast."

Crabbe nodded.

"Malfoy has a problem and is therefore unable to attend breakfast?"

His two students nodded furiously. Snape surveyed the both of them, unconvinced, and drummed his fingers lightly on the tabletop. Crabbe and Goyle were not only thick, they couldn't even lie to save their own lives. Slytherins were supposed to be quick, calculating and glib, but with students like these two, Snape wondered how they were ever going to live up to their house's name. Malfoy, however, must be in some crisis that he had to send this two dunce to explain his absence.

No, he thought wearily, I've better check it out myself. Malfoy had better have a very good excuse to remain in his dorm. Snape dismissed the pair and looked over at Minerva, but her place was empty. Weasley and Granger were not in sight either. He walked over to Dumbledore's seat to say that he had some urgent business to attend to, before making his way to the dungeons.

Upon reaching the common room, he tried to remember which room Malfoy was in, and knocked the door at the end of the room.

"Malfoy, there is no excuse for you to skip breakfast in the Great Hall. Open the door and explain your problem directly to me, not send your friends to do so in your stead."

The door opened, but Snape could see no one.

"I'm down here," Draco said crisply and Snape looked down, his breath caught. Instead of the lean teenager he had expected, a much younger Draco Malfoy stood in his place. He was wearing an over-sized shirt and looked exactly the way he did about ten years ago, if he could recall clearly, when Snape was at the Malfoy manor on some social call.

Snape's voice cracked slightly. "What, in Merlin's name have you been up to?"

Draco shrugged. "I've had some accident with a potion early this morning. Is there a potion for age-reversal?"

"Not one that anyone knows how to make as of yet," the Potions Master replied, as he regained his composure. "Do you still have the potion? And what were you doing, making a potion early this morning?"

"Professor, the potion was not my doing. It just..." The boy denied, then realised that if he continued, he would have to explain to his Professor why he was doing out of school at night. Draco glanced at Professor Snape, whose eyes seemed to be persuading him to continue. If the same thing happened to Potter and he tells about the event, then I can't lie, he thought agitatedly. Blasted Gryffindors. "Actually, sir, I think that Harry Potter might be in the same situation as me."

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. It might just fit-- why Potter wasn't around this morning.. That has to be the reason Granger and Weasley called Minerva away. "Go get something to drape yourself with-- to keep warm. We'll be looking for Professor McGonagall and Potter."

"I'm going out like this?!" Draco exclaimed. Snape gave him a look that warned him to do as told. The boy grudgingly searched for his jumper, wrapped it around himself and both him and Snape left the Dungeons.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Just the person I wanted to see," A voice greeted them as they were halfway up the flight of stairs.

"Professor McGonagall," Snape nodded. "I happen to be looking for you too."

***

The Head of the Gryffindor house was with Harry Potter, along on their way to the dungeons. She had sent Hermione and Ron back to the Great Hall earlier, telling them to have their breakfast first and that if any Professor wanted an explanation for their lateness, they have an excuse from McGonagall. She had hoped that Severus had an idea of the potion that might have splashed onto Harry.

Draco and Harry looked at each other in surprise while McGonagall and Snape scrutinised the young students.

McGonagall broke the silence. "Severus, how much do you know of age-reversal potions?"

"Enough to know that it has not been recorded before," said Snape thoughtfully. "No one knows how it is made." Then he folded his arms. "I would like to hear how both of them got their hands on it."

Both Heads turned to the teenagers-turned-children. Both Harry and Draco blinked. Harry wanted to protest but McGonagall suggested that they continue this discussion at Dumbledore's office, as both Professors had no lessons in the morning. Also, they needed the Headmaster make the final decision on what to do with the both of them.

"Have you eaten?" McGonagall asked Draco and Harry. They shook their heads. "Okay, the two of you will wait at the Headmaster's office. I'll get a House Elf to deliver some food to Dumbledore's office and inform your teachers that the both of you are to be excused from lessons. Severus, could you...?"

Snape nodded. "I'll bring them to the office and go find the Headmaster." 

***

At Dumbledore's private office, after Professor Snape warned them to behave and left to search for Dumbledore, the two arch-rivals eyed each other warily. As if they were kids, thought both students sulkily.

Draco was the first to speak. "What did you tell McGonagall?" He sat on a chair near Harry.

"Well, I just told her that, uh, I was out walking and bumped into you when the owl.. you know," The Gryffindor replied. Then he laughed. "Were you afraid that I told her about your pet?"

The Slytherin shot a look at Harry. "Of course not! And it is _not_ my pet."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes. "I forget."

"Don't you dare mock me, Potter." Draco snapped. "I'm warning you."

Harry kept silent, as he walked towards the Phoenix in the corner. "Hello," he said softly to Fawkes. He remembered the first time he saw the Phoenix; it had been Fawke's burning day and Harry was surprised when it burst into flames without warning. He had been afraid that he would be accused of killing the bird. He smiled at the memory. Fawkes was the one who saved him three years ago, when he was faced with Tom Riddle. Fawkes flew off the perch and landed in front of Harry, who stroked the fire bird fondly and gently on its head.

There was a knock on the door and a House Elf came in, laden with two trays of food. "Where be Illie putting sirs' food?"

Draco pointed at the table near him. "Do you see a table here?"

Illie walked over and placed the food on the table. "Will sirs be needing anything else?"

"No," Harry turned around. "Thanks Illie."

The House Elf bowed and left the office.

Both students helped themselves with the food. Harry was ravenous. The last time he had ever been like that was when he stayed with the Dursleys. It was not that the Dursleys were unable to afford food, it was quite on the contrary-- while Dudley, his cousin, had the best and richest food _(and almost everything else)_, all he had was the either scraps or a very small portion of their meals. But that had changed when Uncle Vernon learnt of Harry's Godfather. Since then, he had not eaten their leftovers for a long time.

When the both of them had finished the food and drinks, Draco murmured, "I hope this mess we've fallen into won't last."

"But no one has ever fallen into this sort of mess. They said that this age-reversal potion..."

The blonde boy interrupted Harry with a flick of his wrist. "I know that, you prat. But for bloody how long will the effects last? I'm not going around Hogwarts looking like a four, five or six year old kid!"

"I've always thought you were immature," the Gryffindor blurted out before he could stop himself. Lucky for him, the Professors and the Headmaster entered the office. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, who thought that when the Slytherin did that, he looked like a sullen little child.

"Had enough to eat?" Dumbledore said cordially. Harry answered a "yes" while Draco merely nodded. "McGonagall and Severus have told me about your situation. I've heard of people searching for the fountain of youth and theorise the ingredients to elixirs that can reverse aging throughout my life, but this, is a revelation." The Headmaster stroked his beard. "I would like to hear your sides of the story?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

Snape crossed his arms and said, "Well, Potter, why don't you start first?" 

For a fraction of a second, Harry thought he saw a small smile lit up on Snape's face. Perhaps Snape did really see the little doodle he mistakenly placed in his Potions report. He coughed and wondered where he should start with his story. Then he decided to alter his story a little. He wouldn't tell them a lie, but he wouldn't want to tell them the whole truth either. He figured that even though he did not like Draco Malfoy, not telling the professors of the puffskein episode would hurt anyone. Besides, how was he going to explain his going down just because Draco Malfoy was around the tower? That didn't sound quite right; people might mistake his rash reaction for something else all together.

So Harry recounted last night's incident, starting from him being unable to sleep and then taking a walk just at the base of the tower when he encountered the flaxen-haired Slytherin. He talked about the frightened owl which dropped a parcel very close to them and the spewing contents that splashed onto them. He also brought up about how the grass disappeared where the potion fell on. When he was done, Draco gave the same story-- that he could not sleep and went out for a breath of the night air. The Slytherin was glad that Harry chose not to mention the puffskein at all. If he did, his reputation would be so ruined. Probably the laughingstock of the four houses.

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape were keen to visit the site where the incident happened. McGonagall excused herself because she had a Transfigurations class with the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

***

"That was the most boring lesson ever and Harry gets to miss it," Ron complained to Hermione as they both left the History of Magic classroom.

"As if Harry is missing it on purpose. Come on, you could be a little more optimistic about studying, after all we are having our O.W.L.s this year."

"Ugh," Ron made a weird look. "Don't remind me," he said as they both entered the classroom. "And why do we have to turn up early for Transfigurations? We have a short break, haven't we?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing like being prepared for the next class," said she as she took out her books and started reading. Ron amused himself by transfiguring his books.

The bell for the next class rang, and Professor McGonagall came in shortly, amidst some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Hermione approached her. "Professor?"

McGonagall peered at Hermione through her glasses. "Potter's with Dumbledore right now, if that's what you're wondering about... Granger?"

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said and headed back to her seat. Ron leaned over to ask her what the Transfiguration professor had told her. She whispered back, "I think they should be finding a way to get Harry back to his normal self. She said he's with Dumbledore now."

"Oh," Ron mouthed. He propped his head against his hand and tried to pay attention to the teacher. That failed, however, because he was hoping that Dumbledore might find a 'cure' to Harry's age-reversal, if not, the talented Quidditch seeker would not be able to participate in the screening for the most exciting Quidditch match he would see this year at Hogwarts.

At the start-of-the-year feast, after the sorting, Dumbledore had announced that this year's Inter-House Quidditch match would be cancelled, which invoked many protests from the student body. The Headmaster then continued, saying that instead of the Inter-House Quidditch match, they would be having an Inter-School match between other European schools, which were Durmstrang and Beauxbaxtons. The first Inter-School match the school had ever taken place in. The school went practically mad after that. Dumbledore also announced that the match would most probably take place at Hogwarts, just like the Tri-wizards last year, in second term. Current Quidditch members must first have a few rounds of matches against other houses for Madam Hooch to choose so that the most skilled players get to represent Hogwarts.

Ron sighed. While he himself would very much like to play in the inter-school match, he knew he might not have that much chance as a reserved beater in the Gryffindor team. He envied his best friend. Who didn't envy Harry Potter? But he was quite happy that they have been good friends, with Hermione, for the past four years. Despite the little misunderstandings they have had, Ron resolved that he wouldn't forfeit their friendship for anything else.

"If Ronald Arthur Weasley is quite done with his day-dream, can he now turn to page forty-three of the textbook?" Professor McGonagall's stern voice brought him back to reality. Ron nodded embarrassedly.

*to be continued*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Firstly, I must thank Sagittaire and Aleathiel for beta-reading this chapter and the following people who left comments: my friends (wynter myst, pastles, sho_kumo) and ffnet people who left reviews (Kat, Shinigami, SpiritMage, The Slayer, Slashybubble). I won't be doing this namelisting again (_unless I see some worthy review or my hands would be exhausted typing out everyone's names_).  
  
I know some of you guys like the Puffskein, but don't worry about its absence now, it will return in later chapters. As for its name, don't worry about that too. =) Secondly, this fic is not slashy. It won't be, unless I succumb to temptation. Slashers, don't fret. Non-slashers, you have wynter myst to ensure it won't turn slashy. 


	3. the dada professor

Return to Innocence  
Chapter 3 - The DADA Professor

  


The weather outside was slightly chilly and the morning sky was sparse with cirrus clouds. A light mist that hung in the air earlier had settled to dew on the foliage of leaves. The place, where the two student had met when the supposed 'potion of youth' fell on them, was still littered with shards of glass and there were patches of brown earth, especially concentrated where most of the shards were. Snape knelt down to examine the ground.

"Was it already like this before both of you were soaked in the potion?" Snape gestured towards the brown patches.

Draco, who was leaning against the tower's wall, answered lazily, "Well, it wasn't like this before the incident. The grass just vanished some time after the potion fell upon it, I suppose."

"Most interesting," Dumbledore commented. Then he looked up to the sky. "And the owl which carried this package was flying around the vicinity?" Without waiting for a response, the Headmaster continued, "In that case, we must find out which owls have been sent from here or to here at this time. As for now, Severus-" Snape straightened. "-there is really no such potion that can reverse ages?"

"None, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at both students. "Well then... what you both can do now is to go to your lessons as usual." Both boys opened their mouths to object, but before either of them could protest, Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them. "Let me remind you both that you are having your O.W.L.s this year." 

Harry cringed a little at the reminder, while his brain raced for anything that might help him in this situation and recalled the Age-Line used in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He then remembered the potion the Weasley twins tried to use to sneak pass the line. "But Professor Dumbledore, what about using the Aging Potion?"

"I think you both will be fine without the potion, Potter. If I recall my Potions accurately, most potions have effects that are not permanent. You won't remain this young forever."

_And what if it happened that this potion was not one of those temporary potions?_ The dark haired boy thought worriedly.

The Head of Slytherin House nodded. "Quite right. I only have a low supply of the Aging Potion in my stores and it is tedious to make more."

"But they can't see _me_ like this," The flaxen haired boy spoke in a huff.

"Headmaster, if I might suggest," Snape intervened before Dumbledore could say a word. "That the both of them take the potion only when they cannot handle the classes in their current forms. There would be more than enough potion then, and I don't want them to cause a havoc in my class, especially when they're of this size. Potter might _accidentally_ spill some of his brew."

Harry bit his lower lip in anger. He didn't understand why that greasy git keep putting him under a bad light. He didn't even recall being that careless in Potions class. He bit his lip even harder when Draco piped up, "That's true." Then the Slytherin shot a smirk at him. The Gryffindor balled up his fists, showing a remarkable restraint in refraining from hitting the other boy in his face just to wipe that smirk off. 

"Very well then. You two had better go for your next class. In the meantime, I will go and track the owls that were active last night." 

"But sir! What if.. Vold- I mean, You-Know-Who" Harry broke off. He knew he couldn't remain in this body. If Voldemort struck, he would be at a disadvantage. His younger and skinnier body would not be able to take the impact of any curses the Dark Lord might throw at him. Especially if Voldemort learnt of Harry's current disabilities and took advantage of it. Some of the Slytherins would tell their Death-Eater parents. Maybe the Malfoys were already aware of his situation, if Draco had owled them about their situation earlier this morning. 

Snape snorted. "Potter, he can't reach you if you are in Hogwarts. And when I say _in_ Hogwarts, I mean not running around the school grounds at the dead of night." 

"Professor Snape is right, Harry Potter. Oh dear, look at the time, you two had better hurry for your next class."

"Well, go on! It's _my_ class you're having next." The Potions Master promptly shoved them, especially Harry, towards the school entrance. "Come on, Malfoy. We'll drop by the stores first for the Aging Potion."

Oh, fate is cruel, Harry thought miserably.

***

The bell rang, indicating a change of lessons. The Gryffindors hurried from the Transfigurations classroom to the dungeons, having some fear of being late for Double Potions. They sighed in relief -rather loudly- when they realised that the Potions Master was not there yet.

"Hey, Potter has been missing all morning. You've any idea what happened to him?" Dean asked Ron. Ron shook his head, unsure if he should tell them of his friend's situation. Instead, he commented that Harry wasn't feeling quite well this morning.

"Even Malfoy's missing," Hermione pointed out. "See Crabbe and Goyle? They're here but he's not. That's a little unusual. Malfoy is hardly ever late for his lessons."

"Yeah, not when he's Snape's favourite pet," Ron said just audible enough for the Slytherins to hear.

Crabbe and Goyle directed menacing looks at the redhead when they heard their leader's name being mentioned. "And somebody's jealous of that, right?" Goyle retorted and the Slytherins voiced their agreements.

Ron exclaimed with an incredible look on his face, "Me? Jealous of a little ferret?" to which Hermione tried to discourage him from taunting anymore, lest Professor Snape walk in and deduct points from their house. Her attempt was lost as the other Gryffindors cheered in support of Ron.

"Maybe our Malfoy has just beaten up Pothead," Millicent Bulstrode scoffed, joining in the argument.

The male students in Gryffindor banged their fists against the tables and stood up. The male Slytherins did like-wise and they stared at each other, seething in rage to protect their own house hero. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and the other Gryffindor females smiled weakly at each other, with a look that said "boys will be boys". The atmosphere was tense and rigid and Hermione hoped Snape would arrive before a full-scale war broke out. Snape did arrived in the nick of time and made his presence known by threatening to deduct points from both houses.

As the whole class settled down, with some exchange of heated glares amongst students of both houses, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter walked into class. Hermione and Ron's eyes widened when they saw that Harry was now back to his original self. Harry took his usual seat next to Ron.

"So what happened?" Ron asked his best friend. "McGonagall changed you back?"

Harry sighed glumly. "Snape gave us some Aging Potion which should last us for these two periods. After that, I'll turn back to my younger self. Will tell you more later."

Ron patted Harry on the back. "Wait, what do you mean by 'last _us_'?"

"Malfoy's also affected," came the dull reply.

"So that explains his absence! That mean's he's also sort of like you, right? A kid?"

"I'm not a kid but Malfoy sure acts like one. Anyway, yes, he's also trapped in a child's body."

"Wicked! That means he won't be able to be as intimidating as before."

"Wouldn't count on it."

"Weasley, Potter, I'm sure the two of you can carry on with your _private_ discussion after this two periods. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said coldly while several Slytherins smirked in their direction. Without losing a beat, he added, "And it'll be twenty points if you two continue talking."

***

It was a seemingly long class with Professor Snape (like most Double Potions were). The Potions Master barked at Longbottom for messing up his potions for the umpteenth time, snapped at Thomas for throwing wads of tissue at a Slytherin student, even though the Slytherin student was the one who instigated it, and reprimanded a few more students, all Gryffindors, not surprisingly. A total of eighty points were deducted from the Gryffindor house and every Gryffindor student dreaded the whole two periods. When the bell rang, the Gryffindors were practically ready to bolt out of class. Snape dismissed them, but called Harry and Draco back. 

"We'll wait for you outside," Ron informed Harry as he and Hermione left the class. 

Harry waited in his seat, expecting the Potions Master to say something. He fidgeted and looked at the teacher's desk. Snape seemed to be busy marking some assignments. He wondered why he was kept behind, along with Draco Malfoy. 

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked politely. 

"What is it, Malfoy?" said Snape, without looking up from the script he was marking. 

"Is there any reason why.. I'm here?" Harry thought he could almost hear the "_with Potter_" when Draco shot a look at the Gryffindor student with disdain. 

Snape put down his pen and looked at his student straight in the eye. "The Aging Potion, Malfoy. The effects will wear off soon and I doubt you would want to unexpectedly find yourself in a heap of clothes out there." 

Sure enough, as soon as Professor Snape finished his sentence, the Gryffindor suddenly felt nauseated. He glanced at his arch-rival and saw that Draco was also undergoing the transformation right now. The world blacked out, but Harry found out that was because he was now under his clothes. 

_Great, now I'll have to walk around school draped in school robes_, Harry thought as he tried to struggle out of his clothes. 

"Use the shrinking spell, Malfoy." Harry heard Snape's tired voice through the fabric. Harry wanted to bang his head against the floor for not thinking of using the shrinking charm before. Hermione would be so disappointed in him if she knew, and then, most likely, start reminding him that education is an essential. He heard Draco, who was somewhere nearby, respond "Yes, Professor" and mutter the shrinking spell. The Gryffindor groped around for his wand to do the same. When the clothes shrank to fit his body, the Gryffindor grabbed his books and stumbled out of the dungeons, trying to balance the books in his hands. Draco followed cautiously, peeping into the corridor to see if the coast was clear. 

The look on Ron's face was a mixture of surprise and amusement. In an incredulous voice, the redhead went, "_Malfoy_?" and earned a look of annoyance from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle, who had also decided to stay to wait for Draco, dropped their muffins (they were hungry while waiting for him). 

Goyle stammered, "Draco, I thought you'd changed back." 

"Well, no, you _git_, I did not. Let's go, I'll tell you two about it later." The boy gritted his teeth as he ignored Weasley's laughter. The Slytherin trio walked off. 

"That was priceless," Ron grinned. "I wish he'd turned into a pig or something. That would be so much better." 

Hermione remarked, "Ron, if he did, Harry would have been a pig too." 

Harry grinned at the both of them. "As long as you both recognise me and no one tries to cook me, I don't think I'd be bothered much." 

"Oh Harry, you look so adorable." Hermione hugged him, surprising Harry with her unexpected action and causing him to drop his books. "So Dumbledore's letting you attend classes as usual? Do they have any idea how long the effects will last? I've been looking through some of my Potions text and History text, but there was no mention of such a potion. The Youth potion, that is. Anyway," Hermione released him and picked up his books. "You are coming to lunch with us, aren't you?" 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to do so, being in this body and all." 

"Well, no one knows how long you're going to be in that form, so you might as well just let them know now?" 

"Ron's right, you know," Hermione piped up. "Better now, so that the excitement will wear off sooner. Besides, I don't think you'll be in any danger here, especially with Dumbledore around." 

"All right then." Harry took his books from Hermione and the trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Along the way, they passed by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. When Dumbledore introduced the new DADA Professor, everyone in the school was a little surprised at a female taking on the position, as teaching DADA seemed like a taxing job. There had been much talk about her, about whether she would be like the previous Professors, only having the job for a year before being discovered as being one of Voldemort's minions, or being something as dangerous as a werewolf, or perhaps a fraud like Gilderoy Lockhart, in Harry's second year at Hogwarts. 

The female Professor seemed to be in a rush, striding at a fast pace with a few books in her hand. The trio turned their heads slightly, curious as to where she was going. It turned out that she was probably seeking Professor Snape, as she turned to disappear into the Dungeons. 

*** 

Going to the Great Hall to eat wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be-- in fact, it was very much worse, in his opinion. He had expected quiet stares and gaping mouths from at least half of the student population. However, it seemed that only a quarter did that. Another twenty-five percent of the population, mostly from the Ravenclaw house, assumed that it was nothing much and went back to their own food and talk. The Slytherins snickered amongst themselves and one of them yelled, "Feeling small today, Potter?", earning loud guffaws from their own table and a glare from Ron. Yet, that was not the worst part of the whole episode. 

As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, some of the females from his house smiled at him from across the table. He could hear the females going "how cute!" for almost every bite of his lunch. It was unbearable to eat and be watched at the same time. Even Alicia came up to him and called him "adorable". He was sure that if he didn't leave the table soon enough, she would be pulling his cheeks, because she certainly seemed intent of doing so. And might have done so if the boy had not dropped his wand on the floor and made some excuse of picking it up. He never had his cheeks pulled before, and didn't want to break that record now. However, he had seen Dudley's cheeks being pulled wide by visiting relatives (mostly by his middle-aged aunts) before, and it did not look like what he would like to go through himself. 

The Boy-Who-Lived left the table immediately after wolfing down his meal, which was rather hard to do so as the table was higher than usual with his current small-sized body. 

"Do you think he will be all right?" A worried Hermione asked Ron. She was sitting opposite Harry and had seen how awkward he had felt. 

"With all that attention?" The redhead said while chewing his food. 

***

Later that day, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was apologetic for her tardiness. Harry wondered if it was because of Snape, and he shuddered at the fleeting thought of anyone going out with the Potions Master. While Snape appeared to be the most undesirable Professor in the school, Professor Caulsworth (as she had introduced herself earlier) was, relatively, more pleasing to one's eyes. There were many speculations of her age, and most of them lay between late twenties to early thirties. Her chestnut brown hair was in one thick braid that reached slightly below her shoulders. She twirled her wand and floated some handouts to everyone. 

"I understand that you've had no DADA lessons for the past two weeks, and today's lesson will be my first with your class." The new Professor surveyed the class, as though trying to gather information on what the pupils in her class would be like. Her eyes stopped in Harry's direction, her iridescent blue irises seemed to pierce through him. "Aren't you a tad too young to be..." Then realisation dawned in her eyes. "You must be Potter. Harry Potter?" 

"Yes, Professor. I-" 

"No need for explanations. I've already heard it from the other Professors," Professor Caulsworth smiled understandingly as she turned to address the class. "Well, everyone, just read the paper you've received as I mark your attendance." 

His scar tingled slightly, and he sub-consciously reached his hand to his forehead to rub it as he read the handout. The tingle seemed to spread from the scar to his head, and he felt as if his whole head had gone numb. A hand laid on Harry's shoulder and the pain fled, almost as immediately as it came. 

"You okay, Harry?" Ron's concerned face then swam into view. Harry blinked, and nodded, in the corner of his eyes - if they did not deceive him - he caught the DADA professor looking at him before hastily diverting her eyes back to the class. 

***

Thanks to Aleathiel for beta-reading this chapter and the following people who left comments for the last chapter. Also would like to thank Julia for encouraging me to post this. It's been in my hdd for weeks, and I wanted to write a long chapter but instead, had the Writer's Block. In fact, I've seeped into the lotr fandom and drawing too much that I'm getting out of practice with writing fics. So.. sorry for the long wait! 


End file.
